Advent Tales-2013
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: It's Advent again, and at least Sandy doesn't have to make up games to explain it! The Guardians thought 2012's Advent was 'bad', but that was before they got to 2013. Intruders are in the Warren and North's workshop, there is something exploding in the testing department, the floors are heating up and why does Jack really love "The Nutcracker"? What another INTERESTING Advent...
1. Chapter 1

**So, to anyone who is still confused about what Advent is, here is a reminder:**

_Advent is the four weeks leading up to Christmas eve, and each week has a certain element of life._

_WEEK ONE-Stones, Crystals, Seashells and Bones_

_WEEK TWO-Plants_

_WEEK THREE-Animals of the Earth_

_WEEK FOUR-Humanity_

**Oh, and if you have just re-discovered this (or discovered this) Welcome (back) and may you enjoy the antics of the Guardians as they venture ****through the days leading up to Christmas again! IF you have not read Advent Tales-2012 then I suggest you read that one first! ENJOY!**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ I own not "The Nutcracker", "_Rise of the Guardians_", or "_Star Trek_" or any of their characters mentioned here. I also do not own Lt. Kevin Riley. My OC's are only Ensign Olson, Solena Star, Lt. Dallas, Ana Marie and Lt. Reynolds.**

**Me: It's strange to hear someone talking like they're you but in THEIR voice...**

_**Disclaimer: I have a question...when do I get my own story?**_

**Me: Maybe I could add it in as a bonus to one of my stories. I don't know, ask them! The readers!**

* * *

**_ADVENT TALES -2013_**

**WEEK ONE-Stones, Crystals, Seashells and Bones**

The Guardians were _definitely _going to celebrate Advent this year! This was so they didn't have to go through the treasure hunt and other things Sandy had done to them to try to 'celebrate' Advent last year. Bunny had just dragged North over to the chairs by the fireplace in North's workshop for at least five minutes of relaxation. North needed this because it was only a week until to Christmas.

All five Guardians had just settled down and were beginning to talk about stories from last year's memorable Advent. Suddenly, there was a crash from the basement. Five yetis came crashing down the hall up to North and started talking at once about something the other Guardians couldn't understand.

"Whatever it is, I promise I did not do it," Jack Frost protested when Bunny glared at him.

Sandy put up a question mark above his head silently asking, "What's going on?"

Without a word, North gestured to the Guardians to follow him and he ran off to the elevator shaped like a glass ball ornament. There came a problem when the yetis tried to squeeze into the elevator after the Guardians. It became quite evident that they couldn't all fit in when Jack yelled out, "I can't breathe! I'm way too squished!"

For some reason, though the yetis were brilliant at building things, they were a little slow on the uptake. It took about three minutes for them to realize they'd need to take a second elevator. As the elevators descended to the basement of the North Pole, two more crashes rang out followed by a sharp zing.

North was growing more distressed by the second and still no one else knew what the yetis had said. As soon as the elevator touched down in the basement, everyone burst out the open doors. Tooth immediately zipped over the North and asked him once again what had happened.

"The yetis just kept repeating that the intruder alarm has gone off in the storage room," said North. "They don't know who it is yet." Jack immediately cringed overhearing North's answer. He remembered that a few months ago that he had tried to figure out how to get into the storage room to get supplies for his pranks. It didn't have a regular door. After running into the ice walls of the storage room twice, Jack finally learned that an illusion was covering an opening through the ice wall into the storage room.

Jack flew to the entrance of one of the torch-lit hallways and peered down it. Two more sharp zings sounded and Jack ducked as one red and one blue ball of light flew over his head and exploded on one of the ice support columns behind him.

There was a loud rumble, an angry roar, two human screams and then… silence. "OK. Now I'm worried. What the bloody hell was that?" asked Bunny as he hopped over to Jack.

"I don't know," Jack replied as he began to cautiously step down the hallway. Jack stopped short in surprise as two yetis came down the cold, icy hallway dragging two human bodies.

One of the yetis carried two handguns. The Guardians gathered around and North began inspecting the odd, silver-colored handguns with immense curiosity while the others stared with interest at the unconscious intruders.

One had blonde hair, wore a yellow shirt, and black pants and boots. The yellow shirt had a delta sign with a star in the middle on the left upper chest. The other person had black hair and wore similar pants and boots but his shirt was blue. The oddest thing about the person wearing the blue shirt, which had the same delta sign but with an unusual oval shape in its center, was his ears. They were pointy!

"Ay, yi, yi," North grumbled as he walked to the (knocked out) humans with a frown on his face.

"We should take them to the infirmary," Tooth said glancing pointedly at the yetis. "They do have some nasty welts on their faces." The yetis shuffled their feet, looking down at the ground with remorse.

A few minutes later, the yetis lay the unconscious humans on two infirmary cots. A healer yeti began assessing their injuries. Suddenly, the jewels on Bunny's gauntlets flared in a brilliant rainbow of colors. Bunny's ears pricked up with alertness and he tapped the floor twice, disappearing into one of his tunnels, with a quick farewell, "Gotta go!"

* * *

Jack looked down at Sandy who was tugging on his pant leg insistently. A multitude of symbols flashed back and forth above Sandy's head.

"Sandy, slow down. I can't understand you when you're speaking at, like, the speed of light," Jack said, strongly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Sandy took a deep breath and took a deep breath, showing that he agreed. Then, an image of Bunny's gauntlet appeared in dreamsand above his head next to an "X" and a clock.

Jack had finally surpassed Tooth in interpreting Sandy's sand images after being a Guardian for a year and a half. After staring in puzzlement at the three images, Jack finally threw out a few guesses.

"The gauntlets don't show the time?"

Sandy shook his head.

"The gauntlets are not clocks? However obviously?"

Sandy just looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Ummm. The gauntlet hasn't done that for a long time?"

This time, Sandy nodded with an "about time" look on his face.

Jack crouched down to Sandy's eye level, looking briefly back at the other Guardians who were too entrenched in the mystery of the two intruders to notice Sandy and Jack's conversation.

"When was the last time this happened?" Jack asked quietly.

Sandy made the words "Dark Ages" appear above his head with a figure of Pitch Black beside them.

"Oh, the gauntlet hasn't flared like that since the Dark Ages when you had to vanquish Pitch," Jack exclaimed as he began to realize the full extent of the ordeal. After a moment of contemplation, Jack asked, "So, what does it mean when the gauntlets flare?". Sandy was able to convey that it meant that Bunny's warren had been intruded. There was no explanation of why the gauntlets hadn't flashed when Sophie Bennett had gotten into the warren though.

Tooth and North eventually wandered out of the room, loudly discussing the situation relating to the intruders. Jack sighed with relief. "Finally! I thought we'd never get some peace and quiet in here," Jack said to Sandy, "I guess the only thing we can do is wait for Bunny to come back, right Sandy?" The Sandman nodded.

"The yetis can babysit these guys, whoever they are. So, what do you want to do, Sandy?" asked Jack.

Sandy bounced up and down with an exciting idea. Ten minutes later, Sandy and Jack were standing in the North Pole's private movie theater that Jack had not known existed. "Oh my God" Jack whispered as he turned in a circle, slowly taking it all in: vending machines, the large, comfortable seats, and the huge movie screen.

Sandy flew up to the projection room and Jack followed. The Winter Spirit landed outside its door and almost tripped over a giant piece of coal propping open the door before Sandy flicked on the light.

"Thanks, Sandy! Guess I'm just a little clumsy today. Wait… I'm never clumsy! Why am I clumsy right now? This is freaky!" exclaimed Jack.

Sandy hid his eye roll as he tossed Jack two remotes and gestured to a screen on one of the control panels in the projection room. After turning on the screen, Jack realized that what Sandy had meant to communicate was "which movie?"

"Awesome!"

* * *

The movie Jack picked was not actually a movie at all but a live steam of a ballet. The streaming of the Boulder Ballet performing _The Nutcracker_ was about to begin. Jack had been to Boulder, Colorado which was particularly memorable because it was the place where he was introduced to the Avatars, the six children with the ability to bend the elements.

A long time ago, Jack reminisced, there had been a ten-year-old girl named Ana Marie who had lived in New York City. He wasn't sure exactly how long ago it was that she'd been in the Nutcracker ballet for seven years. Jack had always loved watching Ana Marie in it.

After Jack clicked the "Play" button on the control panel in the projection room, he and Sandy raced back to the theater, nearly tumbling into the soft armchairs. They were just in time to watch the beginning of the live stream and see the curtain open.

Sandy had a heart above his head; this was his way of saying that he loved _The Nutcracker. _After the live stream ended, the two Guardians ventured back up to the infirmary where Tooth, North, and Bunny were standing next to a third unconscious human. She was wearing a red tunic and had the same delta sign on her chest, this time with a spiral in the middle.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who is this?" asked Jack.

Bunny looked at Jack, saying, "How am I supposed to know? She was on the beach on Easter Island where the huge famous sculpted stone heads are. Evidently, she found one of those weird unstable portals that go from one random place to another on Earth. We don't know why they exist. I know this, because there is a giant stone head in my warren, along with seashells, sand, and this woman."

Jack merely raised an eyebrow at the story. Then Sandy asked why the woman was unconscious. "Well," Bunny replied, "I really do not know. When she was lying on the ground, she looked at me for one second and then kind of…. flopped."

Tooth sighed. "This is going to be another interesting Advent, isn't it?" she asked to the room at large. Jack half smiled and nodded.

"By the way," North asked Jack and Sandy, "where did you go?"

Sandy made a dreamsand picture of a big screen with a few seats in front of it. North nodded, making sense of it all now.

"I guess we'd better wait until they wake up. And by the way, Sandy, if anyone here falls asleep while they're waiting, just don't go into their dreams, OK?" implored Bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this Advent Tales will be seriously random at times with school and homework stuff. Gumdrop volcanoes...where ever did I imagine such a thing? Trust me, it gets...better.**

Jack: I shudder to think of what might happen next year. I mean come on! This year was almost worse than last year with the treasure hunt an memories and rabbits!

**Me: At least this year was not so rushed at the VERY end.**

North: Well, that's _something_...

* * *

**WEEK TWO-Plants**

The Guardians certainly knew when the three strangers woke up. It was actually quite obvious. There was a clatter, a shriek, and the zap of something being fired. Jack was the first to the infirmary.

As soon as he flew through the doorway, someone yelled, "Stop right there! Don't move!" Jack found himself at the business end of a futuristic gun. It's blue light was glaring him in the face.

"Holy crud!" Jack muttered, looking from the blue glow up into the face of the man wearing the yellow-gold shirt. Jack sensed that this was a time for diplomacy, not for freezing mouths shut. He dropped his staff and held up his hands in surrender, noting that all of the healer yetis were lying on the ground unconscious. The woman in the red tunic and the man wearing the blue shirt were both pointing their guns at the yetis.

"Who are you, and where on Earth are we 'cause this doesn't look like Earth in 2013." the man in the yellow-gold shirt asked. Jack gave him a funny look.

"How can you see me?" Jack asked, taking a tiny step back.

"Shouldn't I be able to?" the stranger countered.

Jack shook his head. Suddenly, three mini-fairies – Sera Tooth, Baby Tooth, and Kailah Tooth – flew up to Jack and whispered in his ear. "You put WHAT?!" Jack exploded, surprising the three strangers. What the mini-fairies had told Jack was that they had mixed the leaves from the mystery plant that had made them hyper last Advent and poinsettia flower petals. After brewing them together as a tea, they slipped three teaspoons into the strangers' sleeping mouths while the yetis weren't looking.

Before the man who was pointing the gun at Jack's face could ask what the mini-fairies had said, Jack informed him, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. These are mini-fairies and they won't hurt you. They just told me that they gave you a potion that gives you the ability to see us strange, um, _creatures_ that actually do live on Earth in 2013."

The three strangers turned to look at Jack as if he'd grown a second head. Jack sighed, adding, "Obviously, you're not from around here. And you shouldn't be able to see me. But you do, and you're here. So, how about we all calm down, put the weapons on the floor, and explain who we are?"

After glancing at each other, the stranger wearing the gold shirt lowered his gun. "OK. But you go first."

Jack slowly bent down and picked up his staff, leaning on it gently. "My name is Jack Frost. I am a Guardian of childhood. The Guardians of Childhood are a group of five immortals who have sworn to protect the children of the world. We immortals have different magical powers. For example, I am the Spirit of Winter, which means that I go around spreading the season of winter. There are other spirits that bring the other seasons. There are also immortal embodiment's of many other things.

I don't known how you got here but I do know that we found you in the basement being dragged by two yetis, you know, those creatures you knocked out. The four other Guardians of Childhood are Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus."

After some time of the strangers taking it all in, the man with the blue shirt said to Jack, "Thank you for the explanation, Jack Frost. It seems like we started off on the wrong foot, to use a human expression. My name is Spock and while my mother was human, my father was from a distant planet called Vulcan. As odd as this may sound, we are from the future."

Jack gaped at Spock. Then the man with the yellow shirt added, "And my name is James Kirk, captain of the_ USS Enterprise._ As you've heard, we're from the future where there are starships that have gone out and explored deep space to find different planets, such as Vulcan, with other life forms. The reason we ended up here in this building that is apparently on Earth's magnetic North Pole is because we had to come back from the future to get two polar bears. In the future, polar bears are extinct so we had to come to the past. On the Enterprise, there is something called a transporter that enables you travel immediately from one place to another with, um, extreme speed."

Then the woman wearing the red tunic spoke, "Yes, we entered coordinates into the transporter's computers to take us to the North Pole. There must have been a glitch in _Enterprise's_ transporter because I was transported to the South Pole while Kirk and Spock were transported to the North Pole. There is one more person on our team who is still missing. His name is Pavel Chekov and he must have been transported somewhere else in the world! Oh, and by the way, my name is Uhura."

It took Jack a few moments to realize that the other Guardians had not shown up. He was glad that was able to begin to sort out the situation for the moment but surely North, Tooth, and Sandy would have come by now if they'd heard noise from the infirmary.

"So, I'm not sure if I mentioned this before," said Jack, "but this is the workshop of Santa Claus, also known as North. Speaking of North, he should probably be here by now but since he isn't, I can give you a grand tour."

Soon, Jack, Kirk, Uhura and Spock were wandering down the hallways of the workshop calling out for North. Spock was staring perplexed at the many colorful, odd toys around them while Uhura and Kirk seemed delighted. Both smiled as memories of childhood stories about good St. Nicholas arose. Jack grinned, realizing that no mortal adult had probably ever stepped a foot into North's workshop since it was built.

Suddenly, Kirk tripped over an elf, fell into a yeti, and crashed to the floor. A shout of rage echoed through the hallway. "That was North!" Jack shouted as he turned to look down another hallway. "Are you OK?" he asked Kirk, who nodded as he leapt to his feet. The yeti that Kirk had fallen into growled at them before ambling back down the way they'd come.

Kirk was about to ask what it was he'd tripped over when Jack flew down a different hallway in the direction of the shout. Making a fast decision, Kirk, Uhura, and Spock hurried after him. They ended up in the testing section of the workshop, where prototypes of toys were tested for durability, longevity, and functionality. The entire room was filled with gumdrops, which seemed to continuously arise like a geyser from a cardboard box in the center of the room.

Jack flung himself out of the way to avoid being trampled by ten yetis scrambling out the door. Moving to stand in front of the door where he could see the box, Jack raised his staff and froze the geyser of jellybeans. North, unfortunately, was in the way and got frozen, too.

The ice statue that was North was holding up his trademark Santa coat but it was no longer red! The coat was dyed a hideous puke green and someone had done a horrible job of gluing two fake angel-wing-looking groups of leaves and branches to its back. The leaves on the wings were green and brown.

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound from under the iced gumdrops. "Hello! Can someone get me out of here, please?" a mysterious voice asked from a few feet away from the gumdrop box. Uhura, although she was shocked, leaned closer and tried to decipher who had spoken.

Uhura put one foot out, testing the ice covering the gumdrops before gently walking closer to where the voice was coming from. "Chekov? Is that you?" she asked as she tapped on the ice.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, it's me and I'd rather not have death by gumdrops," Chekov called out. Uhura heard Jack whisper "Oops!" behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**See? Told you it gets better! I wonder what you'll be saying by the end of this chapter though?**

* * *

**WEEK THREE-Animals of the Earth**

Jack tapped his staff on the icy gumdrops, causing several fissures to open so that Uhuru could help Chekhov to get out of his cold and colorful prison. Gently tapped the ice statue encasing North, breaking it so the Guardian of Wonder could explain the whole mess. While Jack was doing this, Kirk, Spock, and Uhura explained what had happened, transporter malfunctions and all.

Just as the ice around North's mouth broke and he was able to finish the word he'd been speaking when he was instantly frozen, there came a horrifying cracking sound from all around them. Jack leapt up into the air in surprise. "Guys!" he yelled, "You may not have noticed but the floor just got warmer. And if the floor is warmer, the ice is melting. So we need to figure out what just happened underneath us because when the ice melts, this volcano of gumdrops will explode again. I won't be able to freeze it fast enough because there's something warm under our feet," Jack explained, pointing to the floor.

The ice made another deep booming sound and the box in the middle shook. "Oh Great Tchaikovsky! Could it be that the testing department put one too many pinches of Summer Powder to the model ice dragon?" North exclaimed.

Back in July, Jack and North had combined their magical powers to create a twelve-foot tall dragon from a huge block of ice. North threw his dyed coat at Jack, who failed to catch it. Instead, the coat landed on his head, completely covering him. As he struggled to get out from underneath it, Jack thought that once again, Advent was not his favorite time of year. Strange things always happened. Last year, he got turned into a bunny. This year, there was a dragon loose on the third floor. Next year, who knows? There could be a disaster where all of the quills on their books in the Immortal Library were switched and then they'd think they're someone else.

Jack shuddered, considering what the consequences of that might be. When he finally stood up, kicking the coat aside, Kirk asked, "Do these kind of things always happen here?"

"No," Jack sighed. "They can be much, much worse. In fact, you're lucky you didn't come here when some evil bad guy showed up to fight us Guardians again." Before they could thaw, Jack set them in a some-what deep-freeze and the four adult visitors and two Guardians raced out the door and slammed it behind them.

* * *

No one liked that the destructive occurrences in North's workshop were becoming more and more frequent. Knowing that Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and Chekov were behind him, Jack paused in the middle of the hallway, raising his hand toward a slightly open window. "It's no wonder that Bunny complained about the North Pole being cold all the time! The Yetis always left open the windows," Jack thought.

The reason the Yetis left the windows open was to let out the smoke created by workshop mishaps in the Toy Testing Department. Realizing this, Jack's thoughts returned to earth when he remembered that the ice dragon that he'd created with North was in the testing department. "Oh, right!" Jack muttered, "The North Wind."

As the futuristic visitors watched Jack with curiosity, he reached out with his mind and probed the frozen tundra of the North Pole silently beckoning the North Wind. With a roar that the entire workshop could hear, the North Wind shot toward Jack's outstretched hand. As the roar grew louder, Uhura yelped with fear and covered her ears with her hands. The mighty force of the wind could have blown North's workshop off its icy cliff.

There was nothing normal about this event. Jack closed his fist suddenly, just when everyone thought their eardrums were about to burst. Through the window's tiny opening, the North Wind entered as a gentle breeze. The others saw Jack open his hand slightly and tug on thin air as though it were a rope. "Come on, Wind," Jack whispered. "Let's go slay a dragon!"

* * *

The other Guardians had left for a while to do their jobs and planned to return soon to figure out what was going to happen next. Tooth was the last one back. When she arrived in the Globe Room, she got a bit of a shock. Sandy, Bunny, and a quarter of the workshop were cowering behind three overturned armchairs, a giant bookshelf, and a table. Tooth was about to ask what was going on when Sandy made a "sshhhing" motion with his hand. "What?" Tooth mouthed.

Suddenly, the entire group turned to Tooth and froze. Sandy formed a dreamsand ball the size of a beach ball and prepared to throw it in her direction. Tooth felt a blast of icy breath on the back of her neck. Then Sandy threw his beach ball.

"What? No! I'm not—" Tooth said as she ducked to avoid being hit by the ball sailing over her head. She turned around just in time to witness a twelve foot tall ice dragon crash to the ground, knocked into sleep by the dreamsand beach ball.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the sleeping giant. "Is there something I missed here?" Tooth asked, giggling nervously. Both Sandy and Bunny nodded.

"You see, Tooth…" Bunny began as he launched into the epic tale. As it turned out, the Yetis had been trying to develop a magical powder that they could pour into the dragon's mouth. This powder would be used to create cold fire that wouldn't melt the dragon or hurt anyone. If anyone got hit by the cold fire, only a tickling sensation would be felt. The Yetis wanted to do this for show, bringing out the Ice Dragon at parties and have it spew fire, not causing any damage.

The mixture for the cold fire powder consisted of: cold powder, summer powder, and waking powder. A pinch of waking powder was added to allow the dragon to open its mouth, spew fire, and then close its mouth again. In this way, the dragon couldn't move its body or fly. Then, the Yetis added too much waking powder – WAY too much. In fact, they spilled almost the entire bottle of it. This is what enabled the dragon to chase everyone at the North Pole.

It was only when the dragon finally spewed fire directly at the Guardians and their visitors, that the Yetis realized yet another problem with their cold fire powder. The elves had switched the cold powder with the dimension powder. The cold powder and the dimension powder look alike but their texture is subtly different. The Yetis hadn't checked the feel of the powder they measured. When the dragon spewed fire at the Guardians and their visitors, all six disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**Dragons...odd creatures aren't they? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy here we go. "Next stop ladies and gentlemen..."**

* * *

**WEEK FOUR-Humanity **

You know, it's really quite painful being ejected out of a dimension portal. With the snowglobe portals, you just sail safely through but with dimension portals, it's like you're being shot out of a cannon. North, Jack, and the _Enterprise_ visitors got to experience the cannon version first hand. All six were flung out of the dimension portal and landed in a painful heap.

Jack's staff hit Kirk in the face. "Ouch!" Kirk exclaimed as he rubbed his right temple. Jack cringed apologetically. After untangling themselves, everyone looked around. The only thing any of them could think of was "Where are we?" and "Wow!"

They were on a golden bridge that looked like it was made of stardust. It was suspended above a huge river that appeared to be made of golden liquid. In fact, everything, including the ceiling that appeared to be about one hundred feet above them, was made of gold.

It seemed like they were in a huge chasm, but not quite. The walls were sloped, forming a smooth dome around them. The walls sparkled like golden snow falling through the night. At the other end of the long suspension bridge, there was a double door with large ring handles.

"Jack Frost, what planet is this?" Uhura asked. Jack picked up his staff and shrugged. He'd never been here before and he certainly didn't want to be here, because of the temperature.

Imagine a summer day around 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Then imagine a cold snowy night in the middle of winter that is about 15 degrees Fahrenheit. Those summer days and winter nights don't mix very well and since Jack is the winter and the place they had landed was as hot as mid-summer, it led to a very uncomfortable Jack Frost.

When North told the visitors that he, too, did not know where they were, Spock suggested that since they could not go back the way they'd come (there was a wall behind them after all), that they should investigate what was behind the double doors at the other end of the bridge.

Everyone agreed that this was the best and only option. After Kirk tossed his phaser onto the dreamsand bridge to see if it would hold its weight, the group began to cautiously make its way across it. "What is this stuff?" Chekov asked, poking at a golden column. Wherever his index finger touched, that part of the support column dissipated into golden particles. After a few moments, the particles would collect and coalesce again.

"I think-you know I believe that it's dreamsand," said North, looking at the same column.

"You know. That sand the Sandman has and is made of," Jack added.

Chekov made a mental note about the dreamsand. The group slowly advanced in silence, glancing down at the golden river. Suddenly, there was a thump behind them. Just as they were turning around, there was also a flash in the same spot. North was the first to break the silence.

"Jack, oh no-Solena Star! This … is a very rare honor."

Solena Star as the Sun was naturally created as the Guardian of Light. Standing before North and the visitors from the future, she wore a billowing golden silk dress with long sleeves. A golden circlet with tiny stars rested on her head. An aura of power glowed around her. It wasn't that North wasn't' glad to Solena Star. In fact, he'd never seen the being who was central in every legend of the Immortals.

The reason for his distress was this: Solena Star was standing next to Jack Frost who was lying unconscious on the bridge, collapsed from the heat.

* * *

**(Back at the North Pole...)**There were some issues back at North's workshop, as well. The dragon had been put to sleep and was locked in a room on the second floor of the North Pole. This was, however, only a temporary solution to an angry, magical dragon that can send you to another dimension. Luckily, before they'd locked the door and shoved half a dozen shelves in front of it, Sandy had put a pile of dreamsand next to the dragon's nose.

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were having troubling figuring out what to do once the dragon woke up and began to break out of the armory. "It's not like we can destroy the dragon by hitting over the head with a javelin or even throwing warm water on it," exclaimed Tooth. "Jack told us that after he and North had created the dragon, the Yetis put a spell on the dragon so that it could never melt or break."

"Not to mention that Christmas is in two days," grumbled Bunny, looking around the Globe Room on the fourth floor of the North Pole's massive mountain enclave. His gaze fixated on the twinkling lights of the Globe of Belief. After Easter the year before, no Guardian could afford to lose the belief of any believer from unnatural causes, such as Pitch. Sandy made a dreamsand Christmas tree over his head.

The three Guardians sank back into their thoughts, each trying to figure out a way to get North, Jack, and the visitors back in time for Christmas. Their grace period was suddenly shattered by a roar so loud that a tiger would have curled into a ball and cried for Mommy!

Four human screams pierced the air like darts. A terrifying rumble sounded from the second floor. "Curses of the groundhog!" Bunny cried out as he yanked his boomerangs out of their holsters. He jumped over the Globe Room balcony, swung from the third floor railing, dropping down to the second floor.

Sandy and Tooth flew down and joined Bunny on the second floor. "Lieutenant Dallas! _What_ did Engineer Scott tell you about not messing with our transporter?" a male voice yelled angrily from the hallway leading to the armory. Since Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were around the corner, they couldn't see who was shouting. Judging by the rumbles and quaking of the walls around them, the dragon was clearly getting frustrated with being contained.

"I didn't _mess_ with it! I _fixed_ it, Bones!" Another voice yelled in response to the first.

Just as the three guardians began to rush to the hallway, four humans sprinted around the corner and crashed into them. "What the hell are you?" shouted one of men as he struggled to his feet. The man wearing a blue shirt stared in puzzlement.

"Mate, I'm the Easter Bunny. May I ask where you came from?" Bunny demanded.

The man stumbled, somewhat unsteady on his feel after the collision. That was when Tooth noticed that the four people in front of her wore clothing that was similar to that worn by the two strangers that the Yetis had found in the basement two days before.

* * *

**(Christmas Eve Day, North's Workshop...)**It was 3:59 a.m. on Christmas Eve Day. After misunderstandings, flying objects, and general mayhem, the four new strangers revealed themselves as Lieutenant Everett Dallas, Ensign Sabrina Olson, and Commander Austen Reynolds. The man in the blue shirt was Dr. Leonard McCoy. All four were also from the future and worked on the Starship _Enterprise_. The mini fairies hadn't given them any of the 'seeing-spirits' potion.

Sandy again knocked the ice dragon unconscious. These four new visitors from the future and the three other Guardians helped North load his sleigh with gifts for the world's children. The Enterprise's transporter had been only partially repaired when Dr. McCoy (also known as Bones) and his party beamed down to the North Pole. Communication capabilities had also been off-line but were now repaired. One of the transporter technicians told Bones that the transporter was not quite ready.

While loading North's sleigh, Bunny was hit on the head with a long stick. To be more precise, it was Jack Frost's staff. "What in the world?" Bunny exclaimed, holding his throbbing right ear as he looked around at the offending staff that had given him such a blow. Looking up at the ceiling, he noticed that a strange volume of golden sparkles. Feeling wary of them, Bunny backed up a few feet, still holding an armload of presents.

"Bunny, are you O.K.?" Ensign Olson asked gently as she walked through the door pulling a bag of presents behind her. Bunny was about to explain that he didn't like what he saw on the ceiling when a waterfall of dreamsand cascaded into the sleigh. Bunny and Ensign Olson ducked. A loud crash and a few moans of "Ouch!" sounded. Bunny's eyes were closed and he heard someone say, "Well, that was fun! And I will never think of the Sun or any star the same way again."

Bunny dared to open one eye. What he saw made him spring up in surprise. "North! You're back! I don't have to deliver presents! Where were you? And Whoa! What happened to Jack? Hey! You're the ones we found earlier!" Bunny's wide green eyes took in the almost comical sight in front of him.

North, three of the visitors, and Jack Frost were nearly buried in drifts of dreamsand in the sleigh, somehow awake. Once Bunny and Ensign Olson helped them all out of the sleigh, Bunny asked to hear the entire story of what had happened to them. North explained how he, Jack, Kirk, Uhura and Spock had ended up in Solena Star's palace on the Sun.

Jack had collapsed from the heat and time passes differently on the sun. Also, Solena Star told them that they just needed to sprinkle some dreamsand on themselves and dream about returning to the North Pole and they'd be there. Soon, all the other Guardians and visitors had gathered around the sleigh.

Bones was glad to see that, once again, Kirk had somehow survived another completely crazy adventure. He gave a significant amount of credit for this to Spock and Uhura. A few hours later, once the dreamsand was cleared off the sleigh, Jack woke up. North was running around, making sure everything was in perfect order. Bones was paged by the transporter room technician asking if Kirk and his companions had been located. Relieved to hear that they had been, he informed then Bones that they could be beamed up to the Enterprise.

After saying goodbye to the Guardians of Childhood, the crew members beamed back to the Enterprise. Bones had never been so glad to be back on a starship. After their departure, North left to deliver his gifts to earth's eastern hemisphere, wearing his dyed coat. As he sleigh took flight, the other Guardians heard two terrifying booms, one from the testing department and one from the second floor armory.

"Oh, no!" Tooth said with horror, turning to her companions.

"The dragon!" Bunny gasped, running to the Globe Room banister. Looking down, he saw a jet of flame coming from a hallway below. The dragon had escaped from the armory. "_Great_. Just fabulous." Bunny whispered to himself.

"Oh my gosh! The gumdrop geyser! It's probably thawed by now!" Jack yelled. He flew down the hallway toward the testing department where a certain box that had previously been spewing gumdrops was now spewing enormous amounts of whipped cream. Where was it coming from? A candy factory perhaps? And now a dairy farm?

* * *

**(****_And back on the Enterprise…_****) **"Captain Kirk you're alive! Where were you all? Did you get the polar bears sir?" Lieutenant Riley questioned from the transporter room doorway as the seven missing officers finally reappeared on the pad. Taking a second to reorient himself from the North Pole to the starship, Captain James Kirk shook dreamsand out of his hair. Then he looked at Riley and a mixture of worry and confusion passed briefly over his face, and he asked, "Get the what?"

"Captain, the polar bears. The reason we went back in—"

"We were just a little bit occupied fighting ice dragons, being buried by gumdrops, accidentally being sent to the Sun in a magical way by the dragon's inter-dimensional fire and—" Chekov said, energetically naming the many adventures that had happened in the week they'd been gone.

"—and saving children's belief in Santa Claus. Does it seem like we had time to find _polar bears_?" Bones finished defensively. Lieutenant Kevin Riley laughed and shook his head. He also felt the need to ask, "You're serious?" Everyone from Commander Spock to Ensign Olson and Bones all nodded.

* * *

**THE END**

** ...for now…**

* * *

**You will have to come back next year to find out what really happens to the dragon and gumdrop/whipped cream volcano. Merry Christmas, Happy 2014 and see you next year!**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**


End file.
